<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring Fever by Starrylistories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643435">Spring Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrylistories/pseuds/Starrylistories'>Starrylistories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spring Fever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Frottage, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrylistories/pseuds/Starrylistories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No amount of preparation would prevent Donnie from succumbing to his animalistic nature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spring Fever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Some Alone Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Donnie glares at the calendar on the wall from his elevated perch on his bed</b> . It’s the beginning of May, the yearly season when Spiny Softshells typically mate. No amount of preparation would prevent him from succumbing to his more animalistic nature. As illogical as it was, he’d hoped he wouldn’t become affected. But true to his turtle physiology, his hormones are running rampant. He’s unusually feverish and <em> needy </em>. He can’t concentrate on his work, let alone be in the same room with his brothers for more than five minutes. All he can think about is sex and trying to sate his desires in private. It’s only been seven days and Donnie’s not sure if he’ll survive through the month.</p><p>He makes his way down his bed’s ladder, takes out a marker, and <em> X </em>s out the date on the calendar.</p><p>
  <em> Twenty-four days to go. </em>
</p><p>In his lust-ridden mind, the person who keeps coming to the forefront is his blue-clad brother, Leonardo. </p><p>He’s so ridiculously horny for his brother that he snuck into his room earlier to grab one of his sweaty t-shirts from the laundry bin. He’d buried his snout into the soft fabric, taking a long whiff, detecting Leo’s familiar musky scent. His lower regions were tingling, his engorged tail upright and dripping with pre-cum. If anyone had walked in and seen him in such an aroused state, they would’ve gotten an excellent view of his backside.</p><p>He could’ve just gone to Leo and told him what he wanted, but his own pride was getting in the way. It wasn’t the first time they’d been intimate, but it was still hard for him to say how he felt. </p><p>He’d raced out of there and made a beeline for his room to get a quickie in. For the rest of the day he made himself hang out with his family ( while avoiding physical contact, especially with Leo ) until he made an excuse to retire early. </p><p>Now it’s late, and he can get a good solo session in. When he’s certain everyone’s asleep, he presses a hand against a rectangular tile on the wall. With a hiss, it retracts to the side, revealing a compartment full of various sex toys. His eyes lights up at the expansive array: dildos, wand vibrators, cock rings, anal beads and more, all varied in sizes, materials and colors.</p><p>His nimble fingers traces over a large blue ribbed dildo. Seeing this reminds him of Leo, and he grabs it out of the box. It’s about twelve inches and girthy. Some people would think he’s insane to stick the thing up his ass, but Donnie’s looking forward to it. ( Leo’s more or less that size ) He has a thing for pleasure intermingled with a twinge of pain; the thrill of it got him off often.</p><p>He gathers his supplies for the evening, the dildo, lube, Leo’s t-shirt and some extra sheets. Donnie climbs up the steps to his loft bed, arranges his assortment, and lays down. He props up his lower back and butt with a pillow to give him extra lift. He plants his feet on the mattress with his knees bent.</p><p>Donnie’s body hums with excitement. He lets out a small sigh as he slides a hand down the front of his plastron, his fingers tracing the sensitive facets.</p><p>“Ah...” he breathes.</p><p>With his other hand, it snakes down to the juncture between his thighs, tantalizingly close to where he wants it, but settles on stroking the inner jade-green skin. Not <em> yet </em>.</p><p>He strokes the length of his tail, coating his fingers in pre-cum. It’ll do as impromptu lubricant until the main event. He glides them along his slit, a hiss of delight escaping his lips. He delves a finger into his twitching cloaca, noting how engorged and slick the walls are. After a few experimental strokes, the pad of his index brushes against the side of his cock.</p><p>He licks his lips. “Come to papa.”</p><p>With gentle precision, he coaxes his cock out of hiding, gratified to see it hard and weeping. He gives it a few teasing caresses, his fingers running over the flushed flesh before disengaging himself.</p><p>Now it’s time for the <em> real </em> fun to begin.</p><p>Donnie grabs the bottle of lubricant by the dispenser and starts pumping out its contents. He lathers his fingers with a copious amount of the clear liquid, and with bated breath, sticks one into his hole. He lets out a hiss through his teeth as the tip of it passes through the tight ring of muscle. Constricting heat envelopes the digit, and he carefully crooks it upwards, hoping to find his sweet spot. It takes a few tries before the tell-tale explosion of bliss radiates throughout his body. He smirks inwardly. <em> Bingo.  </em></p><p>He moans aloud, throwing his head back as he brushes over his prostate once more before adding another finger into the equation.</p><p>With scissoring motions, he gnaws his bottom lip as he stretches his passage, the tightness of his walls becoming pliant from his efforts. Satisfied, he pulls his fingers away and gingerly sits up. He grabs the discarded toy next to him, quivering in anticipation. </p><p>“The time has come,” he purrs before realizing his unintentional pun. Normally he’d groan and scold himself for sounding like Leo, but as it was, he smiles at the thought. He shakes his head and reapplies the bottle of lube.</p><p>He gets back into position, this time with Leo’s shirt in close proximity. The strong musk pulls him into the fantasy of having his brother present. Biting his bottom lip, he guides the tip of the phallus to his entrance before easing it inside with a groan. It’s slow, agonizing, but worth the wait as inch by inch fills him to the hilt. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths to let himself adjust to the intrusion. He fumbles for Leo’s shirt and buries his snout into the fabric, getting lost in the heady scent. </p><p>Emboldened, he pulls the toy halfway out then thrusts it back in.</p><p>“Hah... Leo,” Donnie moans, working the blue dildo in and out of his ass. </p><p>He keeps his half-lidded eyes glued to the phallus, glistening and slick with his fluids. The ridges rubs against his sensitive walls with each bump stroking his prostate with each pass. His mouth falls open. It feels so good, mind-numbingly good. He increases his pace, thrusting it in deeper until it hits his hidden bundle of nerves. He cries out as white-hot bliss floods his body. His legs quivers as he repeats the motion, hitting his sweet spot again, and his vision blurs for a moment. Yes, yes, <em> yes–  </em></p><p>His focus zeros in on maximizing his pleasure; he grasps his cock with his free hand and jerks off in tandem with his thrusts.</p><p>“<em> Leo </em>,” he whines, his mind’s eye imagining the handsome slider towering over him, his hips working double-time. Even in his vision, Leo’s smoldering gaze never strays from his face, a devilish smile on his lips. Donnie pants, ramming the toy in and out like his sex life depends on it. His wrist hurts from the prolonged strain, but he doesn’t care. He throws his head back, face etched in ecstasy. “Ah! Don’t stop!”</p><p>He’s out of his mind to be addressing an illusory version of his brother, but who could think in such a state?</p><p>
  <em> “I can tell you’re close, Donnie, baby,” Fake Leo purrs, swiping his tongue over his lips. “Let go for me.” </em>
</p><p>Those sensual words are enough to bring him over the edge.</p><p>He clenches the sheets, and with one last thrust, arches his back with an unabashed cry. Ribbons of come arcs from his cock, spilling messily onto his plastron and thighs. He trembles and gasps for breath. As he comes down from his high, he’s still idly pumping the toy inside him until he takes it out. He splays out on the messy bed, coated in sweat and sticky, exhausted.</p><p>He closes his eyes with a pleased sigh. “Just what I needed…”</p><p>If Donnie was feeling himself, he’d be uncomfortable in such conditions, but he only gives it a passing thought. He can clean up later; for now he intends on basking in the afterglow of a successful session. </p><p>Unbeknownst to him, someone’s been watching from the doorway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first time posting fanfiction, as well as contributing to the ROTTMNT fandom. I hope you like it; there's more to come soon. ;) ( P.S I'll add more tags as the story progresses )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Game Of Cat And Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo's planning to give Donnie a hard time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Leo’s heart thrums in his chest, every part of his body aflame with desire</b>. He had meant to check up on his brother after his weird behavior lately and received an unexpected treat. From the doorway, he couldn’t get a good view of the action, only glimpsing Donnie’s splayed legs, and one arm dangling off the side of his bed. But the alluring scent, tell-tale squelches and wanton moans were enough to paint an erotic picture. </p><p>Oh, so <em> that’s </em>why Donnie’s been “avoiding” him lately. He's in the early throes of his heat. Knowing he’s such a turn-on for him is gratifying. </p><p>As much as he wants to barge in there and have his way with him, it wouldn’t exactly put him in a good light. ( Because of past… <em> incidents </em>. ) </p><p>For now, at least, he retreats for the evening. </p><p>As soon as Leo reaches his room, he immediately drops down in his pajama bottoms. He hastily kicks them off, makes himself comfortable on his bed and starts jerking off. His hand glides up and down his straining cock, needy moans and sighs escaping his lips. Donnie’s heady aroma wafts around him like a cloud, his sexy noises replaying in his ears. Vivid images of the softshell comes to mind in various scenarios, underneath him gripping the sheets, pinned against the wall in his lab, clawing at Leo’s carapace.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before Leo meets his peak with a satisfied groan. “Ahh, <em> fuck </em>!” </p><p>Come shoots out of his cock and spills messily over his hand, his plastron and bed sheets. </p><p>Spent, he flops down on the bed, staring blearily at the ceiling. Once he comes down from his high, he considers his situation. </p><p>Donnie’s infatuated with him, but he hasn’t made a move yet. Knowing his brother, he’s just being shy about his needs. Leo knew from experience that Donnie would bottle up his emotions until he couldn’t handle it anymore. </p><p>It makes Leo think about how different they are when approaching their mating cycles. He was upfront and flirtatious, while Donnie was shy and flustered. He’d solely pursued the genius for the duration of his season, not desiring anyone else but him. The exclusivity between them spoke volumes but Leo needs more than that. How can he persuade Donnie to admit what he needs?</p><p>Oh, he has an idea.</p><p>It just might be crazy enough to work.</p><p>––––– </p><p>After an eventful night, Donnie gets up past noon. Was he really out of it? He rarely slept in. After making up his bed and putting on his purple battle gear, he heads out into the atrium. There’s no sign of his brothers or their father, so he has the kitchen to himself. There’s a note on the fridge about reheating this morning’s breakfast ( technically brunch now ). He lets out a sigh, oddly wistful about the lack of company. </p><p>Donnie brews himself some coffee, warms up his breakfast in the microwave and eats alone at the kitchen table. He thinks of his brothers and their father gathered around him, conversing, laughing, having a good time. He misses it. Donnie didn’t have to act like a hermit whenever he was in heat, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself over having the hots for Leo. He’s already slipped up–luckily unnoticed–but how far will he go until he gets what his body wants? He needs to get his priorities in order.</p><p>“Hey, Donnie,” Leo’s voice calls from the doorway, his footsteps approaching him. “You’re up late.”</p><p>Donnie squares his shoulders, mentally preparing himself. He turns his head, sipping his coffee, cool as a cucumber “Hey, Nardo.”</p><p>“You look like you had one hell of a night,” Leo remarks. He wiggles his brow ridges suggestively. “Do tell.”</p><p>Heat rushes to Donnie’s cheeks, and he directs his eyes to the steaming liquid in his cup. “Nothing you’d find interesting.” </p><p>“Mhm,” Leo says, unconvinced. He drums his fingers on the table idly. After a moment, his eyes lights up as if remembering something. He flashes Donnie one of his most charismatic smiles, one that usually meant he was up to no good. “Hey, if you’re not busy, wanna spar with me?” </p><p>The enthusiastic glint in Leo’s eyes makes it hard to turn him down. It would be nice to spend some time with him.</p><p>“Winner gets bragging rights,” Leo goes on, unbothered by his lack of a response. “And who knows? Maybe the loser can get a consolation prize.”</p><p>In the back of his mind, Donnie knows this is a bad idea, that this could leave him situationally compromised. But for some inconceivable reason, he finds himself interested. Just because he’s in heat didn’t mean he couldn’t kick his ass. He’d gladly take any opportunity to take Leo down a notch. “Sure, Leo. But for, I don’t know, an hour. I have… some business to tend to in my lab.”</p><p>“Fine with me. A quickie, then,” the slider says casually, oblivious to the lustful effect his words has on Donnie’s libido. He quirks a brow ridge, his lips curving into a mischievous smile. “I can’t wait to go a few rounds with you.”</p><p>Is he simply misreading the situation? Is his lust-ridden mind warping his judgement? Leo’s not implying… what he thinks he is? Either way, Donnie’s committed. He’s not going to back out now; Leo would never live it down.</p><p>Donnie’s tail throbs in his shorts at the promising look in his eyes. He’s going to regret this, isn’t he?</p><p>The competitive side of him surfaces, intermingling with his arousal. There’s a certain restlessness building in his limbs, desiring a much needed outlet. </p><p>He levels Leo with a smirk. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>––––– </p><p>Once the two of them are inside the training room, Leo brandishes his Odachi and Donnie wields his trusty Tech-Bo. They get into position across from each other, their weapons drawn, eyes locked.</p><p>“Ready?” Leo asks, grinning. “I’m not going easy on you.”</p><p>Donnie chuckles. “Bring it, Nardo.”</p><p>The sparring is brisk and intense. A game of tit-for-tat. It’s like that for three rounds until Leo gets an idea to move things in his favor.  </p><p> “Think fast!” Leo shouts, making a portal and disappearing into it.</p><p>Donnie glances around, his eyebrows drawn in concentration. “Leo, you know this isn’t fair–”</p><p>Before he can finish his sentence, Leo reappears from the air above him, thrusting his blade forward, a few inches away from the softshell’s plastron. His brother stumbles backwards, falling flat on his back with a surprised yelp. His Bo clatters to the ground a few feet away.</p><p>Before he can recover his weapon, Leo kicks it aside and swiftly pins him to the mat. Leo has his hands restrained over his head with his long supple legs straddling his hips. They’re both panting, staring at each other, neither making a move.</p><p>“G… good game,” Donnie breathes, his chest rising and falling.</p><p>“I win,” Leo purrs, unable to hide his grin. “Now for your consolation prize.”</p><p>He leans down and brushes his lips against the softshell’s. It’s subtle, chaste, but the gesture causes the genius’ breath to hitch. The kiss soon grows heated. Leo swipes his tongue to lick his bottom lip, asking for entry. Donnie parts his lips, eager and receptive. Their tongues entangles in a saucy dance, drawing moans from the both of them. </p><p>Wanting to up the ante, Leo grinds against him, rubbing their lower plastrons together. Donnie breaks from the kiss to gasp, his hips jerking at the action. </p><p>They continue to bump and grind against each other, and Leo recaptures his mouth into another deep kiss. Already they’re both very much affected, their tails engorged and dripping with arousal. Leo can smell the heady scent in the air, putting his thoughts in a pleasant haze.</p><p>However, he has to end this as per the rules of cat-and-mouse. Leo pulls away from the kiss and ceases his movements.</p><p>Donnie’s eyes are lidded, his pupils flared. He’s looking up at him, listless, confused. </p><p>The genius lets out a small groan of protest. “Leo–”</p><p>His wrist communicator lets out deafening beeps, reminding them their sparring session is over.</p><p>“There’s your timer,” Leo pants, slowly moving to get to his feet. He offers a hand to help Donnie up, which the softshell takes. “Unless you’re planning to stay another round.”</p><p>Donnie shakes his head, mumbling under his breath. “R–right. I should go. See you later, Nardo.”</p><p>A look of disappointment flashes across Leo’s face before he masks it with a nonchalant smile.</p><p>“Later, Dee.”</p><p>He goes to grab his water bottle, uncaps the top, and takes a long swig. His body’s tingly and <em> hot </em>, a pleasurable consequence of their activities. He’ll take care of it later.</p><p>This is going to be blissful torture, but what can he say? He’s a glutton for punishment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a few alternative versions of this chapter, but I think this is the most intriguing. ;)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner's Served</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner's about to be piping-hot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>It doesn’t take long for Donnie to figure out that Leo’s playing mind games with him.</strong> No matter how much he tries to counteract Leo’s advances or teasing, his clever brother always one-ups him. And that was both infuriating and a real turn-on to see his brother’s strategic know-how. Has Donnie become that predictable?</p><p>It’s Lasagna Night for the Hamato family. Mikey’s made an enormous dish of it ( it’d last a few days if Raph doesn’t eat it all ), complete with Caesar salad and garlic bread. It looks ( and smells ) mouth-wateringly <em>good</em>.</p><p>“Donnie, you get to sit next to me! Aren’t you lucky?” Leo pipes up, patting the chair next to him. He’s wearing an innocent smile, although the mischievous glint in his eyes is belying his innocent act.</p><p>Donnie stiffens.</p><p>He’s not surprised if Leo had “arranged” the seating.</p><p>Great. Just <em>great</em>.</p><p>“Yes, aren’t I,” Donnie says, gritting his teeth as he sits down next to him.</p><p>It’s barely ten minutes into dinner when Leo starts another round of cat-and-mouse. Leo rests his hand on his leg, rubbing slow, deliberate circles.</p><p>Donnie swallows, his face growing hot. He scrapes his fork on his plate to gather more lasagna.</p><p>Raph tilts his head to the side, raising his brow ridges. “You okay, Donnie? Your face’s flushed.”</p><p>Donnie merely nods, trying to focus on eating, and not Leo’s hand steadily itching up his thigh.</p><p>Already his tail is swollen and dripping with arousal.</p><p>If it weren’t for the delicious scent of the food at the table, Donnie’s one-hundred percent positive someone would’ve picked up on it.</p><p>Leo grasps his tail, running his fingers over the engorged slit. Donnie’s entire body quivers, the fork in his hand jittering across the plate as he tries to scoop up more food.</p><p>Oh, God… this isn’t good.</p><p>He’s losing control of the situation, but the most infuriating thing is, he can’t seem to voice his displeasure.</p><p>The genius bites his tongue to stifle a moan.</p><p>Involuntarily he spreads his legs apart, torn between welcoming and discouraging Leo’s advances. By Hawking, what is going on with him?</p><p>He didn’t even know. He glances over at Leo, finding him poker-faced, smiling and laughing at whatever Mikey’s just said.</p><p>Donnie shoves a mouthful of pasta into his mouth, chewing noisily to tune him out.</p><p>He swallows a fairly big piece of it and makes for his drink to wash it down. Not that it’s needed. He, after all, lacked a gag reflex.</p><p>When Leo delves his finger into his cloaca, brushing against his sensitive walls, Donnie chokes on his drink and starts coughing.</p><p>“Omigosh! Are you okay, Dee?” Mikey exclaims, hurrying over to pat him on the back.</p><p>Leo quirks a brow ridge, the corner of his mouth curved. “You okay, Dee? You’re looking kind of flustered.”</p><p>Donnie glares at him, forcing a strained smile. “<em>Peachy</em>.”</p><p>Mikey lets out a relieved sigh before returning to his spot at the table. “Oh, well, that’s good. Be careful, okay?”</p><p>Leo gives him one last teasing caress before withdrawing his hand. Inwardly, Donnie sighs in relief, although he’s annoyed at the lack of satisfaction.</p><p>His heart stops in his chest as he watches Leo lick at his fingers. Their family remains oblivious to the overt sexualness between them.</p><p>Donnie practically leaps to his feet, his heart hammering in his chest. His tail’s throbbing painfully, threatening to drop down. “I have to, um, do something…”</p><p>Before anyone can respond to his excuse, he flees from the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's something short and sweet ( and spicy ) ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Little Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knew a frozen treat could be so hot?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Leo revs up for another game with his brother.</b> What’s on his playbook today? He taps his chin, considering his options. So many choices, so little time. He wanders into the kitchen, heads to the fridge, and opens the top. A devilish smile forms on his lips. Oh, he knows exactly what he’s going to do.</p><p>Donnie’s been holed up in his lab more and more often. Leo has a few ideas of his brother’s latest trysts. He might as well drop in and see what he’s been up to.</p><p>“Hey Dee,” he drawls, stepping into the hibernal lab. It makes sense why his brother would come in here whenever his heat’s bothering him. “Whatcha workin’ on?”</p><p>Donnie’s stationed in front of his supercomputer, observing the city’s surveillance cameras. After days of being unproductive, it’s good to see him back at work.</p><p>“Nardo, I’m bus–” Donnie says before stopping mid-sentence. His face reddens as soon as he sees the item in Leo’s hand. He shoots an accusatory glare at him. “What <em> is </em> that?”</p><p>“It’s a popsicle,” Leo says simply, showing off the purple frozen treat. He sticks it into his mouth, then takes it out with an audible <em> pop </em>. “A grape-flavored one, specifically.” </p><p>“You know food and drinks are prohibited in here,” Donnie hisses, clenching the armrests of his chair. His eyes are narrowed, his jaw set. “It’s a liability.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it <em> food </em> , it’s more of a <em> treat </em>,” Leo purrs before running his tongue over the base of the popsicle before trailing back up to the tip. He gives it a little suck before smirking. “A delicious one at that.”</p><p>He lets out small deliberate moans amid licks, maintaining eye contact with his brother as he does so. Donnie’s gawking at him, namely his tongue, as he laves at the frozen treat. </p><p>Melting droplets drips onto his plastron and all over his hand, and Leo licks off his fingers. </p><p>He’s pleasantly surprised Donnie doesn’t make any attempt to stop him.</p><p>Leo pops the popsicle back into his mouth. He closes his eyes and sucks on it, long and hard, imagining Donnie’s cock instead. The thought makes his tail ache with arousal. He’s not the only one affected, he can smell the intoxicating scent emitting off his brother. </p><p>He’s close to his breaking point. </p><p>Donnie seems to shake himself out of his stupor. “L–Leo, you need to get out of here with that,” he snaps, his voice unusually high, desperate. “It’s making a mess everywhere! Not to mention it could potentially damage my equipment!” </p><p>Inwardly, Leo rolls his eyes with a snort. <em> Yeah, right, Donnie. </em></p><p>It’s complete B.S. Donnie created all of his equipment ( and inventions ) to be nearly indestructible and state-of-the-art. No little droplet from a popsicle would damage anything in here. </p><p>“Mmm… okay. If you say so,” Leo says with a half-shrug before moving to leave. “I’ll be back later.”</p><p>His brother merely grumbles under his breath before returning to his work. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another short and sweet chapter. Leo's upping the ante little by little. ;)</p><p>Thanks to Biofeline on Twitter for some ideas! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Take A Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are about to get slippery and intense.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Leo returns to the lab a few hours later after dinner.</b> Donnie’s bent over his work area, looking over blueprints and prototypes. He rubs his eyes, fighting back sleep. He doesn’t notice him until his twin wraps his arms around his waist, propping his chin on his shoulder. </p><p>“Still working, huh?” Leo’s honeyed voice lilts in his ear.</p><p>Donnie sighs, trying to focus on his work. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Come on, Dee. Let me give you a massage,” Leo kneads his tense muscles to emphasize his words. “You’re as stiff as a board.”</p><p>Donnie’s distracted by his soft yet firm hands as they glide over his skin. </p><p>If he’s being honest with himself, he really does need a break. </p><p>Leo moves back to give him space, allowing him to turn around. They’re standing so close, Donnie swears he can feel Leo’s heat radiating off him.</p><p>Donnie flushes with a shy smile. “I’d… like that.”</p><p>Leo winks and gives him a slight nudge. “Okie doke! Let’s go to my room.”</p><p>The genius quirks an eyebrow, alarm bells ringing in his head. “<em>Your </em> room?”</p><p>“This place isn’t exactly meant for a <em> hands-on </em> approach, Dee,” Leo reasons, unable to resist a pun. He gestures around the lab like it’s an enigma. “I mean, seriously.” </p><p>Donnie’s skeptical of his intentions, but right now he’s too tired to care.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Leo puts a hand over his heart. “No ulterior motives, I swear.”</p><p>“I’m trusting you, Nardo,” Donnie grumbles and follows him out of the lab.</p><p>It’s late into the night now; no one’s awake, except them, being the two usual night owls.</p><p>Once inside Leo’s quarters, Donnie makes himself comfortable on his bed. He glances around, appreciating how clean it is in here, unlike the usual mess. Leo’s impressive collection of action figures are organized on the shelves, his posters taped on the walls, and other decorative items put aside. It’s almost like he’s prepared for this–<em>wait</em>– </p><p>Before he can ponder more on it, Leo clambers onto the bed and saddles up next to him. The moment his hands are on him, Donnie’s thoughts dissolves into nothing. What was he thinking about again?</p><p>“I can’t give you a proper massage with your battle shell on, Dee,” Leo murmurs, tapping on it. </p><p>“Fine,” Donnie sighs before clicking a button on the side. With a hiss, it detaches from him and drops onto the bed. </p><p>Leo moves it out of the way and motions for him to lie on his stomach. “Now just lie down and relax.”</p><p>Donnie does so without complaint, resting on an array of fluffy pillows. He shivers in anticipation when his brother partially straddles his ass.</p><p>Leo lathers his hands with a copious amount of massage oil before running them up and down his leathery carapace, grazing over the subtle spiny details. He moves up to knead his shoulders, down his arms and back up again. </p><p>Donnie quivers at his touch, hyper-sensitive to everything he’s doing. The tension in his body gradually melts away, all the stresses of these past few weeks becoming a distant blur. </p><p>He tilts his head back, letting out small content moans. “Damn… that feels good.”</p><p>Leo leans forward to whisper in his ear, his voice a sultry drawl. “See? Just trust me, Donnie, baby.”</p><p>With earnest rubs and kneads, Leo works his magic. Donnie closes his eyes and gives himself over to feeling. When his guard is completely lowered, Leo begins his merciless teasing once again.</p><p>Leo grinds against him, stimulating his tail with his movements. Donnie lets out a shaky gasp at the delicious friction. He clenches the sheets when the slider gently rakes his fingers over his spine. Arousal flares up in his loins and tail at his erotic actions. </p><p>“Leo,” he moans, slightly muffled by the pillows.</p><p>“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Leo purrs in his ear before kissing the side of his neck. </p><p>A slick hand grasps his tail and strokes the length of it, making him jolt and moan in pleasure. Oh God, that feels so damn <em> good </em>. </p><p>Leo delves a finger then two into the dripping slit, rubbing them alongside Donnie’s sensitive walls. The softshell bucks and whines underneath him, loving the attention, his touch.</p><p>Donnie wants, no, <em> needs </em> this. His body <em> demands </em>it. Oh God, he’s going to succumb to temptation. </p><p>He’s on the verge of dropping down until Leo, for some <em> inexplicable </em>reason, stops touching him. The slider moves to sit on his knees with his hands in his lap as if to restrain himself.</p><p>Donnie’s thoughts are astray, confusion and lust making it hard for him to decipher what’s going on. He glances over his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed. “Leo, what the hell–” </p><p>“Did you enjoy your massage?” Leo asks with a knowing smile. He waves goodbye with his fingers. “You’re all relaxed now, so you can rest. Good night.”</p><p>Begrudgingly, Donnie sits up and just stares at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. </p><p>That charming, conniving <em> asshole–  </em></p><p>Anger boils inside Donnie’s veins, threatening to spill out in a vicious string of inventive words. He clenches his fists, hurt and frustrated. Before he says something he’d regret, he climbs off the bed and grabs his battle shell. He doesn’t bother to thank Leo for the massage. </p><p>He shoots a glare at Leo, his voice as cold as ice. “<em>Good night</em>.”</p><p>As he storms out of his room, his thoughts are spinning. His body’s hot and bothered, his blood’s boiling, and he’s exhausted, not just physically, but of this cat-and-mouse game.</p><p>Donnie’s had enough of his mind games and cockblocking antics. Did Leo seriously believe he could toy with him and not expect consequences? </p><p>Instead of heading to his room, Donnie makes a beeline for his lab. He stations himself at his work area. He takes out a few blueprints, grabs a pencil, and starts sketching away. Inspiration hits him as he jots down his ideas. </p><p>As his plan comes to fruition, he smirks. </p><p>He knows exactly how he’s going to return the favor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Donnie's reached his breaking point! Stay tuned for the next part ;) Things are about to get intense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just Desserts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo's in for the most intense ride of his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Leo’s congratulating himself on a job well done.</b> Last night, he really seemed to get under Donnie’s skin with that sensual massage. If everything’s going according to plan, his brother should be on the verge of snapping and jumping his bones in no time. </p><p>He hasn’t seen his brother for a good portion of the day, being locked away in his lab, working non-stop on a secret project. He made it clear that he needed no interruptions, so Leo decided to play ball and leave him alone today.</p><p>Leo’s lounging on his bed, flipping through a magazine when Donnie strides into his room later that evening. </p><p>“Nardo, there you are.”</p><p>Leo gazes up at him with a little smug smile. “Hey, Dee. Did you need something?”</p><p>“Are you busy?” </p><p>“Not really. Why?”</p><p>“Good. I have something I’d like to show you. I’m sure you’ll find it… pleasurable.”</p><p>That’s definitely an innuendo if Leo’s ever heard one. </p><p>Leo jumps off the bed and tosses the magazine onto the mattress. He grins. “So, what are we waiting for? Lead the way, <em> mi hermano </em>!”</p><p>They arrive at Donnie’s lab where all of his tech and equipment are located until his brother steers him to another part of the room. Donnie types in his password into a panel on the wall. A door opens to reveal a hidden room behind the lab.</p><p>Huh. He didn’t know this existed.</p><p>“What’s this, Dee?”</p><p>“I actually cleared out a storage room and made it into something much more useful.”</p><p>What could be more important than storage space? If anybody needed it, it was Donnie.</p><p>Donnie gestures for Leo to go in, offering a disconcerting smile. “You first, Nardo.”</p><p>That’s… weird.</p><p>Leo tries to read his eyes, but the softshell has his poker face on. Despite his brother’s heady scent, there’s no sign of visible arousal. For once, Leo’s reassessing the situation. It’s not going as he’d expected. But he’s here with him, so maybe he could turn things around and get Donnie riled up again. What does he have to lose?</p><p>Leo shrugs, feigning nonchalance. “M’kay. </p><p>He steps past the threshold and glances around, taking everything in. It resembles the lab with the purple and indigo color scheme and futuristic details. There’s a large bed in the center of the room, along with two nightstands, a desk with a computer and a mini fridge. He thinks nothing of it, considering it a guest room or Donnie’s “home away from home”. That is until he spots the adjacent wall laden with an alarming array of sex toys and peculiar gadgets. </p><p>“Donnie, is this supposed to be some kind of playroom?” Leo asks, his nerves steadily rising.</p><p>“Yes, you could say that,” Donnie answers blithely as he clacks at his wrist communicator. </p><p>Extendable shackles darts out from the bed and grabs hold of Leo’s wrists and ankles. Within seconds, he’s yanked backwards and pinned down to the mattress, spread-eagled. </p><p>The slider grunts at the harsh impact against his shell. He struggles against his restraints, wincing as their grip tightens around him. </p><p>There’s no escaping.</p><p>Leo gawks at his purple-clad brother, alarm bells ringing in his head. “Donnie, what the–”</p><p>He knew Donnie would eventually snap, but not to the extent of it. He’s in for it, isn’t he?</p><p>His brother discreetly sets a few items aside on the bed before climbing onto the mattress. Leo tries to crane his head to see, but everything’s out of view. </p><p>His heart pounds in his chest when Donnie straddles his hips, his gaze smoldering. </p><p>“You shouldn’t start something you can’t finish, Leo,” Donnie says tersely, grinding against his thigh. “You’ve teased me long enough.”</p><p> “Mmm… what are you going to do? Punish me?” Leo asks, half-jokingly. </p><p>Donnie cups his tail, running his fingers over the slit as he locks eyes with him. A smirk forms on his lips, sending chills up the slider’s spine. </p><p>“My sentiments exactly,” Donnie agrees with a chuckle, giving his tail earnest rubs. </p><p>It’s almost embarrassing how wet Leo’s tail becomes, turned on by him and the thought of being “punished”.</p><p>The slider plays the innocent card. “Why? What did I do?” </p><p>Donnie quirks an eyebrow. “Oh, what did you do? Hmm. Shall I recount the offenses?” </p><p>Leo opens his mouth to protest, but Donnie abruptly shoves his fingers into it. The slider lets out a muffled whine, tasting himself on his tongue. </p><p>Donnie continues, his tone matter-of-fact, “You’ve teased me non-stop. Gave me countless hard-ons, prevented me from working, let alone be in peace. It’s time I teach you a lesson, Nardo.” He removes his fingers and gazes down at him lustfully. “Hmm… I can think of a few ways to put your mouth to good use.” He moves up his body to straddle his torso, his groin directly in front of Leo’s face. His engorged tail is in full view, the silt dripping with arousal. “Do you mind?”</p><p>Leo takes a long whiff of his intoxicating scent, his lower regions aching with desire. Wanting to quell Donnie’s anger, he doesn’t hesitate to stick out his tongue and laves at the sensitive appendage. He trails a wet stripe up and down the length of it before probing his tongue inside. His brother shudders above him as he braces his hands against the wall. </p><p>Emboldened, Leo doubles his efforts, making out with his tail, his tongue brushing against the underside of his cock. He pulls back to kiss the silt once more before Donnie drops down in front of his face, hard and wet. The slider openly admires his cock, swiping his tongue over his lips. ( Donnie was gifted in more ways than one ) Leo wraps his lips around the flushed tip, gives it a sensual swipe with his tongue and slowly takes him into his mouth. It’s not long until he’s deepthroating Donnie, the base of his cock shoved halfway down his throat. He pulls back to gasp for breath until Donnie abruptly plunges back into his mouth, catching the slider off guard. Leo’s body stiffens at the sudden action as tears pricks the corners of his eyes. He gags and chokes while his brother idly cants his hips back and forth.</p><p>“I forgot how heavenly your mouth feels, Nardo,” Donnie sighs. He withdraws for a moment to let Leo breathe before sliding back in, fucking his mouth earnestly. “I’m… ah… going to have so much fun with you.”</p><p>Leo struggles to keep up with his brother’s erratic pace. Apparently Donnie has a lot to get out of his system.</p><p>Half-heartedly, Donnie pulls away from him. “Ah, that’s enough.” He returns to his original position, his legs astride Leo’s hips, and takes the slider’s tail into his hand once more. “Now your punishment begins.” </p><p>Leo lets out a hiss through his teeth as cool air hits his straining cock. Donnie grasps it, wrapping his fingers around the base, although not entirely. </p><p>“Still impressive as ever, Nardo,” Donnie praises, giving him a naughty smile. </p><p>“Donnie, y–you don’t have to go through with this,” Leo tries before moaning when the softshell presses his lips against his tip before peppering feathery kisses up and down the base.</p><p>As much as Leo wants to object to his punishment, Donnie’s oral techniques makes it near impossible to form words, let alone coherent thoughts. The softshell swirls his tongue around the tip before gradually taking his cock into his mouth. He could deepthroat Leo with ease, but the slider figures Donnie’s teasing him. </p><p>Leo whines, his hips moving on their own accord. “Ahh… Donnie.” </p><p>Donnie hollows his cheeks and closes his eyes, focused. Leo’s halfway down his throat and he’s steadily continuing to take him in. The rhythmic movements and hums against his cock feels so good.</p><p>Pleasure floods through Leo’s veins, making him gasp and arch his back. “Oh God, Donnie!” </p><p>The genius bobs his head, moving with purpose now. He pulls off to breathe, strings of saliva connecting him to Leo’s cock before reapplying himself. </p><p>“D–Donnie, I’m going to–”</p><p>Donnie pulls back, his mouth covered with his fluids. He runs his tongue over his lips, the look in his eyes predatory. “Ah–ah–ah.” He sits back onto his knees and reaches for something out of view. In his hand is a circular high-tech cock ring. Donnie chuckles, twirling the device around his finger. “I should thank you for the idea. I was lacking inspiration lately… and it serves you right for being a cockblocking asshole.”</p><p>“What?” Leo exclaims, pained, as the toy slips over his cock, tightening around him like a vice. “No, Donnie, please–<em>shit</em>!”  </p><p>Donnie grasps both their cocks into his hand and starts pumping them languidly. He rubs his thumb over his and Leo’s dripping tips, moaning wantonly as he grinds against him once more. “Not only is it a cock ring… ahh… it can transform into any sex toy I’d see fit. A dildo, a vibrator, anything. Hah… the possibilities are limitless.” Leo lets out a shaky gasp, his features etched in tortured pleasure. Donnie merely chuckles at his reaction. “Best of all, it’s controlled by me.” </p><p>Leo whines underneath him, his hips jerking, pre-cum smearing onto him. The throbbing pleasure from the cock ring is doing a number on his senses. It’s maddening, yet feels so good.</p><p>“Ahh… feels good, doesn’t it?” Donnie teases breathily, his other hand caressing Leo’s plastron. </p><p>Leo shoots him an accusatory glare, sweat trickling down his face. “You’re… ahh… enjoying this!”</p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Donnie retorts, his eyes flickering with annoyance. “Weren’t you… hah... when you… gave me a hard time?”</p><p>“I was trying to get you to open up,” Leo insists amid a groan. “And… this is what I get?”</p><p>“It’s sweet revenge,” Donnie purrs, stopping his ministrations. He reaches for a tube of lubricant. Donnie coats his fingers with a liberal amount of the clear liquid and guides them to his entrance. He braces one hand against his plastron as he stretches out his passage. He lets out a needy moan before managing to say, “For all the times you left <em> me </em>unsatisfied. Hah... You owe it to me to be my personal sex toy.”</p><p>Leo’s entranced by the sight of his walls stretching around his fingers. Remembering this is his punishment, he shakes himself out of his lust-induced daze.</p><p>“Donnie, l–let's be rational here,” Leo insists with a nervous chuckle. “Y–you’re not seriously going to do this to me. Right?”</p><p>“You <em> owe </em> it to me to be used whenever <em> I </em>want,” Donnie snaps, looking daggers at him. He roughly squeezes his cock, making Leo gasp. “No amount of sweet talk or negotiation will change my mind.” </p><p>He has a point as much as the slider hates to admit it. Leo did this to himself; it’s only fair he gives himself up to his every whim.</p><p>Donnie gets into position over him, forcing Leo out of his thoughts. He guides him to his entrance and takes him in one go. A drawn-out moan escapes the genius as he impales himself on Leo’s cock, his tight satiny walls clenching around him rhythmically. </p><p>Leo lets out a strangled groan, throwing his head back. “<em>Fuck</em>, Donnie!”</p><p>Donnie lets out a pleasured churr once Leo’s fully inside him. “Ahh… Nardo...” </p><p>It doesn’t take long for him to adjust to the intrusion. With his hands braced against Leo’s plastron, Donnie lifts his hips up till the tip of Leo’s cock is pressed against his rim, giving the slider a glimpse of the sheen around the base before he sinks back down. </p><p>Leo moves with him, albeit gingerly, meeting him with every rise and fall of his hips. Donnie makes a show of how much he’s enjoying it, throwing his head back, moans and whines escaping him. </p><p>If it wasn’t for this godforsaken torture device, Leo could fully experience the mind-blowing sensations coursing through his body <em> without </em>the twinges of pain.</p><p>“<em>Donnie</em>,” he whines.</p><p>Donnie stills his hips, glaring down at him. “It would be better if you <em> didn’t </em> talk.” He reaches for a leather gag with a purple ball. “Fortunately, I anticipated this… little issue.”</p><p>“Wait–Don–<em>mmph </em>!” Donnie shoves the ball into his mouth and fastens the strap around his head. </p><p>Leo lets out a muffled groan as his brother moves once more, obliterating any and all of his thoughts.</p><p>The pulsating pain and overstimulation is too much. Tears wells up in Leo's eyes, blurring his vision. </p><p>"Hah... I'm almost there, Nardo," Donnie moans, bouncing up and down. He gazes at him through half-lidded eyes, smiling devilishly. "You can… ah... take it."</p><p>Leo merely whimpers and writhes in the throes of agonizing pleasure.</p><p>Donnie throws his head back with a shout as he meets his peak. "Fuck <em> yes </em>!" His come erupts from his cock and paints Leo ( and his own plastron ) messily.</p><p>This cycle of tumultuous pleasure, teasing and near-climaxes renders Leo into a sobbing, incoherent mess.</p><p>How long has it been? Minutes? Hours? He doesn’t know. The duration of this experience feels like a lifetime. </p><p>Donnie lets out a dreamy sigh once he’s thoroughly sated. "That hit the spot."</p><p>Leo’s drenched in ribbons of his come, some of it partially on his face and chin. He stares blearily up at him, delirious with lust and agony. </p><p>“You’ve been such a good toy, Nardo,” Donnie purrs, bringing a hand to cup his sweaty face. “You deserve a reward.” He rises off him enough to take the cock ring off before sinking back down. </p><p>Donnie’s rippling, hot passage constricts around him, bliss ebbing and flowing throughout Leo’s body. He sobs in relief as the immense throbbing in his cock is replaced with white-hot pleasure. It surges up his spine, makes him jolt and cry out as his brother rides him to oblivion.</p><p>“You look so good underneath me, Nardo,” he compliments, caressing his plastron. “So sexy, so submissive.”</p><p>It’s not long before the familiar pressure building in his groin signals his release. </p><p>He whines around the gag, his eyes pleading to Donnie. As if reading his mind, his brother smiles.</p><p>"You've been such a good pet, Nardo," Donnie purrs, riding him, hard and fast. "Ahh… come for me."</p><p>Leo lets out a muffled cry of ecstasy as he fills Donnie to the brim with his come, rousing a soft churr from the genius. The intense throes of his climax prolongs, heightened by the cock ring and his pent-up release. Overwhelmed, his vision blurs before blacking out. </p><p>When the slider finally comes to, he finds Donnie rubbing cream on his chafed skin. The restraints and mouthpiece are gone. His jaw aches from the gag, his body’s exhausted, his thoughts astray.</p><p>“Donnie?” Leo whispers, his voice hoarse.</p><p>His brother glances up to offer a slight smile. Once he’s finished, he saddles himself next to him and plants a kiss on his forehead. “Enjoyed your rest?”</p><p>“W… what happened?” </p><p>“You blacked out. I’m assuming from the intensity of your climax coupled with exhaustion. You must’ve enjoyed yourself,” Donnie comments wryly before reaching out to caress his face. His amused eyes softens into something more caring. “How do you feel?”</p><p>Leo gingerly moves to sit up, wincing. “Like I was in a rear-end collision.” </p><p>Donnie smirks. “You’re not that far off.”</p><p>He reaches over to the nightstand to retrieve a bottle of water. He unscrews the cap and presses the drink to Leo’s lips. Cool water quenches the slider’s parched throat. </p><p>“That’s enough?” Donnie asks, easing it away slightly.</p><p>Leo nods before lying back on the comfy pillows. </p><p>Donnie puts the bottle away and snuggles up against his plastron. There’s an adoring look in his eyes. “I’m amazed at your stamina, Leo. You lasted much longer than I thought you would.”</p><p>Was that an insult or a compliment?</p><p>Leo glares at him. “What’s that supposed to mea–” he’s cut off when his brother cups his cheek and draws him into a slow, passionate kiss. Leo’s too tired to argue, let alone resist the kiss. </p><p>Donnie pulls back to look him in the eyes with a small chuckle. “It means you can handle whatever I have to dish out to you.”</p><p>“Can I go now, please?” Leo asks with a pout. “You had your fun with me.”</p><p>Donnie gives him a lazy smile, patting his cheek condescendingly. “Mmm… afraid not, Nardo. I intend to keep you here for a while.”</p><p>Leo’s posture stiffens as he gawks at him in disbelief. “You’re not seriously going to lock me up in here.”</p><p>“No, of course not,” Donnie smirks. “Theoretically I <em> could</em>, but it’d rouse suspicion. I have enough on my plate to deal with at the moment.” He gives him one last kiss before moving to straddle his hips. “You have a lot of making up to do, Nardo. I expect you to be ready whenever I want it.” He grinds against his thigh, coating it with his wetness. Donnie lets out a breathy moan as he repeats the motion. “Ah… like now.”</p><p>“Oh God, not again,” Leo whines. “Dee, I <em> just </em>woke up.”</p><p>“Tough,” Donnie comments, running his hands up and down his plastron. Leo shivers at his touch. His brother leans down to level their gazes. His pupils are flared, burning with desire. “I played your game; now you’re playing <em> mine</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had so much fun writing this chapter. It's long, but covers all the bases. Enjoy! ;)</p><p>Edit: I rewrote the ending since I felt it was missing something.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Work For It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donnie could use a stress-reliever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Donnie’s been locked away in his lab, working non-stop on a project with April for her high school’s Science Fair. </b>The only intermissions in his progress would be conversations or visits by April, Leo dropping by to annoy him or for a “quick fix” and scheduled meal times.</p><p>He looks over a few blueprints late into the night when Leo strides into his lab, unannounced. </p><p>“Hey, Donnie. Still busy?” Leo says casually, draping himself over the back of his chair.</p><p>Donnie sighs and folds up his plans. “Yeah.” He puts them aside and gets out of his chair. He stretches his arms overhead. “Nardo, I had one hell of a day. I could use an <em> outlet </em>to relieve my stress.”</p><p>Leo’s posture stiffens, as if already knowing where this conversation is going. </p><p>Donnie comes close to whisper in his ear: “Meet me in the playroom in fifteen minutes. You know the password. Don’t be late.”</p><p>Leo swallows audibly before nodding. “M’kay.”</p><p>–––– </p><p>Donnie hauls in a special futuristic box into the playroom. He puts it onto the bed and types in the password on the interface. Some might say it’s unnecessary to have anything under lock and key, but for Donnie privacy was essential. The top slides back with a hiss. Inside are a variety of kinky accessories: harnesses, collars, leashes, etc. He takes out a few items and puts the box on the floor, out of the way.</p><p>He slips into his outfit for the evening: a leather crisscross body harness with silver ringed details. It accents every dip and curve of his body, fitting him to a T. In addition, he’s wearing thigh-high stockings, and a pair of matching fingerless gloves. </p><p>He goes to the mirror in the corner. With bated breath, the softshell inspects himself in the reflective surface, turning from side to side. He wasn’t one to dwell on his looks ( not like Leo ), but he always wanted to look presentable. He even painted his nails black to coordinate with his outfit.</p><p>Ever since he’s been in control of their trysts, he's been drunk with power ( and lust ), and tonight he wants to carry himself as a dom. He turns down the lights and puts on smooth jazz in the background.</p><p>The softshell sits on the edge of the bed and crosses his legs.</p><p>Donnie considers how everything’s changed. Leo’s stopped his teasing and is more or less dutiful to fulfilling his needs. He’d given him a special wristwatch that’d beep whenever he “needed” something. He could just tap a button and Leo would practically drop everything just to please him, lest he faced his wrath. </p><p>Earlier he made Leo suck him off during lunch, discreetly under the table thanks to a tablecloth. He’d taken notice of how his brother’s body stiffened mid-fellatio when Mikey and Raph walked into the room and Donnie purposely made Leo choke on his cock. He knew how bad it would be to get caught like this, but it only stirred up his arousal. </p><p>His brother had the nerve to call him a sex addict. ( It’s ironic since Leo’s the same way during <em> his </em> season ). </p><p>Look who’s getting a taste of their own medicine <em> now</em>.</p><p>The door opens and forces him out of his thoughts. He could reflect about his victories later. His guest of honor steps into the room before gawking at him in surprise.</p><p>Leo’s eyes widens as he takes him in from head-to-toe. “Wow, Dee. You look…”</p><p>“Incredible, I know,” Donnie smirks. “But I’m not the only one dressing up tonight.” He reaches for a leather ringed collar and a long purple leash. </p><p>“You want me to wear <em> that </em>?” Leo asks, gaping at the items in his hand. “Seriously, Donnie?”</p><p>“You owe it to me, remember?” Donnie purrs, approaching him with slow, confident strides. “Unless you need another <em> friendly </em> reminder. Now <em> strip</em>.”</p><p>Leo glares at him before sighing, deflated. “Fine.” He undoes the back of his blue mask, letting it fall onto the floor, revealing his handsome face and striking red stripes. He takes off his sash and fanny pack, and his gloves and socks. Once everything’s cast into a pile, he stands up straight and squares his shoulders. </p><p>Donnie fastens the collar around his neck then attaches the leash. He gives it a few test pulls before asking, “Not too tight?”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Leo says curtly.</p><p>Donnie ghosts his fingers along the collar before tilting his brother’s chin so their eyes meet. “Now we match, Nardo.” He gestures toward the mirror. “Look how breathtaking you are.”</p><p>Leo goes over to inspect himself, wrapping the leash around a hand. His fingers touches the collar then fiddles with the silver ring. He checks himself out from different angles. A small smile forms on his lips. “I will admit… it’s not the <em> worst </em>thing I've worn.” He returns to his brother’s side and sits down on the mattress.</p><p>Donnie takes out a satin blindfold and smirks. “Before we get to the main event, I have one more thing to add.”</p><p>Leo groans. “Ugh, you’re <em> blindfolding </em> me too?” </p><p>“I want to see how good you are without your sense of sight,” Donnie smirks, quirking an eyebrow at him. “Wouldn’t a <em> true </em>champion be able to do so?” </p><p>Leo clenches his jaw, his eyes resolute. “Put it on me.”</p><p>That little taunt always got under his skin.</p><p>Donnie wraps it around his head and ties it in the back. He tucks a finger under the seam, making sure it’s not too snug. “Comfy?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>That’s all he needs to hear.</p><p>Donnie straddles his lap and wraps his arms around his neck. He leans forward to crash their mouths together into a passionate kiss. The sudden gesture makes the slider gasp in surprise, and Donnie doesn’t hesitate to shove his tongue into his mouth. Leo moans into the kiss and pulls him closer against him. His hands explores his lithe body as if memorizing every detail. </p><p>Donnie grinds against him, rubbing their lower plastrons together. Leo pivots his hips, moving against him just as eagerly. The friction is shell-tingling and <em> hot</em>. </p><p>Leo pulls away to plant messy wet kisses along his neck. Donnie tilts his head back with a soft churr. </p><p>He could spend the entire evening like this, but he has other plans in mind. </p><p>Donnie brings a hand to cup Leo’s cheek and tilts his face towards his. He gives him one last quick kiss before smirking. He guides the slider’s hands to his harness. “I want you to strip me.”</p><p>Leo purses his lips. “Okay.” He fiddles with the various straps and buckles of the harness, unsure of where to start. </p><p>Donnie coaches him through it, and he successfully takes it off his body. ( Leo even slips off his purple mask )</p><p>The softshell casts the items aside and moves off his lap. He lies down onto the bed and pulls Leo on top of him. </p><p>Leo lets out a small grunt as he braces his hands against the mattress. He keeps himself upright, positioned perfectly between his legs, his instincts on point. </p><p>Donnie smirks. <em> Not bad, Nardo. </em></p><p>“Now I want you to use your mouth,” he orders. "No hands."</p><p>“Okay.” Leo mutters. He gropes his way down his body, indirectly caressing him as he does so. ( Not that Donnie’s complaining ) Leo makes quick work of taking off his gloves before making his way downwards. He strokes his thighs before running his fingers over the nylon fabric of his stockings. He leans down and catches the edge of his sock with his teeth before tugging it down, albeit slowly. </p><p>Donnie watches him through half-lidded eyes as he does the same to the other. He lifts each leg to make it easier to take off.</p><p>Once finished with his task, his brother pauses and lifts his head up. “What do you want me to do now?”</p><p>Donnie lets out a breathless chuckle. “Now, I want you to make me drop down.”</p><p>Leo offers a cocky smile, already feeling himself. “Shouldn’t be too hard.”</p><p>Oh, Donnie’s planning not to make this easy for him. </p><p>The slider lies on his stomach between his legs, keeping them apart with his hands. </p><p>Donnie looks down his body with a smirk. “Before you get to it, I want you to worship my body.”</p><p>Leo frowns. “Donnie–”</p><p>“<em>Do it</em>.” </p><p>Leo swallows before nodding. He lowers his head to plant hasty kisses along his inner thigh while using a hand to caress the other. </p><p>“Ah… slower,” Donnie breathes.</p><p>Leo presses slow kisses onto his jade-green skin, punctuated by a suckling noise before doing so to the other. He alternates between sucking and grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh, leaving hickeys in his wake.</p><p>Donnie lets out a breathy moan. “Devour me.”</p><p>Leo directs his attention to his twitching cloaca; he brushes his tongue over the weeping slit, laving it with wet, even passes. </p><p>Donnie utters a choked gasp when he delves the pink appendage into the orifice, stroking his sensitive walls. </p><p>Leo withdraws for air, his mouth coated with glistening pre-cum. He goes back in, repeating his ministrations, burying his snout flush against his tail, eating him like an exotic dessert. </p><p>Donnie’s legs trembles from his skilled tongue. It’s not long until he drops down, his straining cock hard and dripping in front of his brother’s face.</p><p>Leo grasps him partially, giving him languid pumps. He leans forward to press his lips against his heated flesh, raining kisses up and down the base. </p><p>Donnie tilts his head back with a pleased sigh. “Ah… Nardo.”</p><p>The slider sticks out his tongue to lick down the shaft then back up to swirl his tongue around the tip. He wraps his lips around the head and gives it a little suck. He runs his tongue around it once more before sliding him into his mouth, enveloping Donnie in liquid heat. </p><p>Tingling bliss shoots up his spine as he moans wantonly. He moves his hips idly. “Oh God, Leo...”</p><p>Gradually, Leo eases him down his throat, the steady pressure squeezing around his cock deliciously. </p><p>“You can… ah… take more,” Donnie says amid a moan. He cants his hips forward, thrusting more of his length into Leo’s mouth. </p><p>The slider stiffens and gags a bit before relaxing his throat. He seems to adjust to it and deepthroats him.</p><p>“Hah… so good,” Donnie praises, reaching out to cradle his head. </p><p>Leo pulls off to breathe before taking him in again. The slider hums around his cock, creating blissful vibrations. </p><p>“Mmm… just like that,” Donnie moans, gyrating his hips. “Ah… don’t stop...” </p><p>Sooner than expected, his release builds up in his groin, threatening to spill over. He gives the leash a slight tug to stop him. “A–ah, that’s… enough, Leo.”</p><p>Leo pulls off with an audible pop, strings of saliva and pre-cum connecting him to his cock. He licks his lips before climbing up his body. Something hard and wet rubs against him, making Donnie quiver and moan. The friction is welcoming, but there’s a slight problem with that: Leo’s not <em> getting off </em> that easily. ( Did he just make an intentional pun? )</p><p>Donnie frowns. “Did I say you could drop?”</p><p>“Oh, come <em>on</em>, Donnie,” Leo whines. “That couldn’t be helped!”</p><p>“Are you sassing me?”</p><p>Leo presses his lips into a tight line. “No.”</p><p>Donnie reaches under the pillow to pull out the infamous cock ring. “Sit back on your knees.”</p><p>Leo lets out a defeated sigh as he moves into a sitting position. His hands rests atop his thighs, his fingers digging into his olive-green flesh. Donnie observes his flushed cock, licking his lips. He can’t wait to get that hard length inside him. </p><p>He slides the cock ring around Leo, smirking as it tightens automatically. </p><p>The slider lets out a small whimper.</p><p>“Now, the real fun begins, Nardo,” Donnie purrs, giving his cock a firm squeeze. He goes to lie back down and spreads his legs. “Now prep me; I’ll guide you through it. The lubricant's to your right.”</p><p>Leo gropes for the lube, then finds his way between his legs. He uncaps it and squeezes out the clear liquid onto his fingers before putting the tube aside. </p><p>“Lower your hand. Yes, like that. Centermost. Now go down a little more,” Donnie instructs, micromanaging him. Leo’s fingers skims over his entrance. “Ah… right there.”</p><p>Leo sucks in a breath as he eases one slick finger past the tight ring of muscle. It caresses the softshell’s sensitive walls, probing for his sweet spot. He crooks it upwards, moving it idly until the pad of the digit brushes over his prostate.</p><p>White-hot heat erupts throughout Donnie’s body as he jolts from the sensation. “Ahh, right there!” </p><p>“Looks like I hit pay dirt,” Leo comments cheekily.</p><p>“Hah… more.”</p><p>The slider adds another finger into his tight passage and scissors them, stretching him to his limits. Occasionally he’d brush over his sweet spot with each pass. Donnie draws his lip between his teeth in bliss. Damn, that feels so <em>good</em>.</p><p>It’s not long until he grows impatient with the prepping. He needs to be fucked right <em> now</em>.</p><p>“That’s enough, Nardo,” he pants. “Get into position over me and you better fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”</p><p>Leo hesitates before pulling out his fingers. He towers over him and lines himself up at his entrance. </p><p>Donnie wraps his legs around his hips. He has the leash coiled around his right hand in case he needs to “direct” Leo.</p><p>The slider gnaws the inside of his jaw. “Are you sure, Dee?”</p><p>“Would I be asking you to fuck me if I wasn’t?”</p><p>“Good point,” Leo mumbles.</p><p>Not needing to be told twice, he sinks into him with a strained groan. Donnie bites his lip as he’s slowly filled up, his walls stretching to accommodate his enormous cock. He throws his head back on the pillows, letting out labored breaths from the intrusion. No matter how used he was to Leo’s cock, it never got less overwhelming. But is he letting that stop him? <em> Hell </em>no.</p><p>“Dee, are you okay? Do you want me to–”</p><p>“<em>Move</em>,” Donnie hisses, giving the leash a firm tug. “Don’t make me say it again.” </p><p>Leo lets out a shaky sigh as he pulls out halfway before sliding back in. He grunts in discomfort, pushing himself to pleasure him. </p><p>He keeps up a moderate, languid pace, but Donnie’s not having it. He wants it harder, faster, merciless, damn it! </p><p>“Ugh, faster, Leo!” Donnie groans, tugging lightly at the leash. His brother lets out a slight grunt at the gesture, galvanizing his hips to work double-time. “Yes, just like that! Ah! Fuck me like you mean it!”</p><p>Leo grits his teeth, sweat trickling down his face and neck. It doesn’t take him long to adjust to his demand, ramming his cock in and out of him now, bruising his sensitive walls, but Donnie doesn’t care. Something about pain intermingled with pleasure was always a thrill. </p><p>When he hits his sweet spot dead-on, Donnie’s mind immediately short-circuits. </p><p>He lets out a pleasured cry and arches his back. “<em>Leo </em>!”</p><p>“Ah... found that spot, huh?” Leo comments with a self-satisfied grin.</p><p>“Ahh… again.”</p><p>His brother obliges and cants his hips back and forth, hitting it good every time. White-hot electricity floods Donnie’s body, making him jolt and whine, a pleasant shock to his senses. </p><p>Leo lets out a strangled groan, a mixture between pleasured and pained. “God, Donnie, you feel so good…”</p><p>“Ahn… tell me more.”</p><p>“I know you’re… hah… gorgeous underneath me,” Leo continues with a rumbly churr. “Even though... ah… I can't see you. It… ngh… doesn’t make it any less true.”</p><p>Those charming words goes directly to his heart ( and his cock ). </p><p>Donnie tugs on the leash, prompting Leo to lean down. The softshell crashes their mouths together into a searing kiss. Leo returns it with ardor, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Donnie moans between kisses, entangling their tongues together. The slider pants against his lips before pulling away. Leo laves a wet trail along his neck and sinks his teeth into his flesh, hard enough to make Donnie cry out in pleasure. The bite’s trickling a small river of blood, and he sucks on it before gliding his tongue over the broken skin. </p><p>“A–ahh! So good, Leo!” Donnie whines, clawing at his carapace, hard enough to leave scratches. “Don’t stop!”</p><p>With Leo biting his neck and thrusting into him ruthlessly, it ultimately becomes his undoing.</p><p>Come arcs from his cock, spilling messily onto his plastron and his thighs. He wails and writhes, riding wave after wave of ecstasy. </p><p>His thoughts are lost in a pleasant fog of nothingness. He could just float on cloud nine until he comes back to earth– </p><p>“Donnie,” Leo says amid a pained groan, still moving inside him. His voice quivers. “P–please let me come. It hurts.”</p><p>Donnie offers a dreamy smile, his thoughts lucid. He reaches out to undo the back of the blindfold, letting the smooth fabric flit onto the mattress. “You’ve more than earned it, Nardo.”</p><p>Leo hastily pulls out to take the cock ring off before plunging back into him with a drawn-out groan. “God, Donnie. You’re… ah… so <em> tight</em>.”</p><p>Donnie lets go of the leash in favor of snaking his arms around his neck, letting Leo have his way with him as his reward. “Ah… my champion.”</p><p>His walls involuntarily clenches around him, milking Leo for his come. It’s not long until his brother’s body locks up as he throws his head back.</p><p>“Ahh! <em> Donnie </em>!” Leo cries out before filling him with his come. Donnie lets out a soft sigh at the pleasant warm feeling spreading throughout his insides. </p><p>Leo collapses on top of him with a groan. “Ugh, I’m exhausted.”</p><p>Donnie tries to push him off, but he’s lying steadfast on his plastron. “Move, Nardo. You’re heavy.” </p><p>“It’s comfy here,” Leo remarks sleepily, nuzzling his face against his chest plates. “I missed being like this.”</p><p>His sweet words brings heat to Donnie’s cheeks. Although he wouldn’t admit it aloud, he loved having Leo snuggle with him. </p><p>“Nardo–” Donnie pauses when he realizes Leo’s fast asleep on his plastron. He lets out a small sigh before smiling a bit. It’s not long until the slider’s soft, even breathing lulls him to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned for the next part; this is just the calm before the storm. </p><p>I want to thank Ickyguu, Gamergirl140 and everyone from Discord for their ideas and suggestions. I really appreciate it! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things don't go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>The next few days goes by in a blur as Donnie prepares to beta test the project he and April had collaborated on. </b>After pouring blood, sweat and tears into designing, coding and countless trial-and-error, their combined efforts proves to be fruitful.</p><p>April strides into his lab with her backpack tossed over one shoulder. She waves. “Hey, Donnie!” </p><p>Donnie whirls around in his chair with a smile. “Hey, April.”</p><p>“So, is it finished?” April asks.</p><p>Donnie gets to his feet and walks over to a table draped with a sheet. “Yes, it is, indeed.” He grips the edge of the covering, ready to pull it off. “May I present <em> our </em> project–” </p><p>April shoots him a look.</p><p>Donnie clears his throat.  “–I mean <em> your </em> project that I’m... helping with.” He goes to unfurl the sheet, revealing the newly built, functioning Ev3 robot. “Behold!” </p><p>April’s eyes lights up as she beams. “Wow, Donnie! That’s awesome!”</p><p>“I programmed a variety of dances into its coding sequence; it flosses, does the robot, and more! <em> And </em>, it’s connected to your phone for ease of access.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to go through all that!” April insists. </p><p>“It’s no probbles, April.”</p><p>April bends over to observe the dancing robot. “I’ve learned a lot from this experience, Dee. If anyone could teach me about coding or robotics, it’d be you.”</p><p>“Mayhaps we can collaborate again in the future,” Donnie says casually. “With my genius and your creativity, how can you go wrong?”</p><p>“A <em> lot </em>of things could’ve gone wrong, but luckily it didn’t,” she comments dryly. “Thanks for keeping your word on simplicity.” </p><p>Donnie smirks. “I’m a man of my word.” </p><p>After running one last beta test to make sure everything’s working, Donnie puts the chunky robot into her backpack, along with an emergency pamphlet.</p><p>April offers a fist bump. “Thanks again, Dee. If I win first place, I’ll share my prize with you.” </p><p>Donnie returns the gesture with a grin. “Deal.”</p><p>“I have to get going. I need to finish my display boards.”</p><p>“But, you know, if you ever wanted to change it up,” Donnie says, raising his eyebrows, gesturing towards his own unused robot. “Just give me a call.”</p><p>“I’m good, Dee,” she reassures him as she heads for the exit. “Simplicity is key. I don’t wanna repeat last year’s incident.”</p><p>Donnie sighs. “Yeah. I understand. It’s just too bad it couldn’t have the fifteen minutes of fame it deserves. Hell, even recognition in the science and robotics world.”</p><p>April pauses mid-step and calls over her shoulder. “If you’re really serious about submitting your invention, why not enter yourself? The deadline’s tomorrow.”</p><p>Donnie glances at his invention amid blueprints and prototypes.</p><p>He considers her words. </p><p>What’s the harm in giving some paltry high schoolers a run for their money?</p><p>–––––––– </p><p>“Donnie, are you in here?” Leo calls, stepping into the lab.</p><p>Apparently his brother isn’t in here, giving him the perfect opportunity to snoop around to see what his twin’s been up to.</p><p>He peeks around Donnie’s work area, finding the usual blueprints and prototypes until he stumbles upon a small robot.</p><p>“What’s this?” Leo mutters. He picks up a blueprint for it. “‘A mo-cap robot’,” he reads. “‘Designed to mimic the user’s actions.’ Huh. Cool.”</p><p>He’d love to try this baby out! </p><p>He glances around and sees the equipment laying in the corner. </p><p>What’s the harm in testing it out?</p><p>Without thinking of the consequences, Leo puts on the special mo-cap gear and gloves. What should he try first?</p><p>Oh, he knows exactly what he’s going to do!</p><p>Leo does a dab. </p><p>The robot does the same.</p><p>Leo grins. “That’s so cool!”</p><p>He spends a few minutes playing around with dances, gestures, and fight moves. </p><p>As he’s doing a dramatic high kick into the air, fighting non-existent opponents, the robot gyrates off the table and falls to the floor, smashing its interface paneling into pieces. The robot grows lax, unresponsive to his movements.</p><p>The blood drains from Leo’s face. “Oh shit! That’s not good!”</p><p>He kneels onto the ground, picking up the broken pieces and looking at them, his thoughts buzzing with panic. </p><p>Oh God, he’s so screwed. </p><p>No, wait! He… can fix this! He’d “fixed” S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N before, so this shouldn’t be too hard, right?</p><p>After soldering wires and circuitry, Leo’s finally done with his alterations. He closes the lid and seals it up. </p><p>He appraises the robot, holding his hands out to keep it from toppling over. It stays still on the table.</p><p>There. It... looks presentable: no dents, scratches or chipped paint. Donnie wouldn’t know the difference… right? </p><p>He dusts it off with his hand and blows on it for emphasis. </p><p>Leo hurries to take off the high-tech gear and puts it back onto the table. He adjusts the arrangement one last time.</p><p>Fleetingly, he considers telling Donnie the truth before shaking his head. No, that’d be a bad idea. The last thing he wants is to piss him off. He spares one last furtive glance around and makes a mad dash for the exit.</p><p>–––––––– </p><p>Later that evening, at dinner, Leo’s unable to look Donnie in the eyes, lest he’s overcome with guilt.</p><p>At one point, Donnie clears his throat and stands up, prompting everyone to look at him. “May I have your attention, please?”</p><p>Leo swallows thickly. <em> What does he want to talk about? Did he somehow found out I broke his robot? Oh God, did I leave fingerprints? Oh fu–  </em></p><p>“We’re all ears!” Mikey chirps.</p><p>The suspense is killing him!</p><p>“I’ve decided to enter April’s high school Science Fair,” Donnie announces with a proud smile. “It starts on Monday.”</p><p>Leo nearly chokes on his drink. </p><p>
  <em> Oh shit! </em>
</p><p>“Good for you, Dee!” Mikey enthuses, clapping his hands together. “You’re bound to win first place!”</p><p>Raph grins. “Heck yeah!”</p><p>“With that being said…” Donnie pulls out a pair of admission tickets. He turns to Leo expectantly with a smile. “Leo, would you be interested in being my plus-one?”</p><p>Leo musters a strained smile. “Um, yeah, of course, Donnie! I’d… love that.”</p><p>Inwardly, he panics. Oh God, his brother has a busted invention and now he’s going to show it at an important event? He should warn him, right? No, no, no! Everything’s... fine! He dusted the invention off, fixed a few things, made some adjustments. It’ll be fine. At least that’s what he keeps telling himself. </p><p>–––––––– </p><p>It’s finally the day of the Science Fair. </p><p>Donnie and Leo arrives at April’s school early to set up in the gym. Donnie hauls his invention onto the table while Leo puts up his display boards.</p><p>He notices his brother’s unenthusiasm. Did Leo think he would lose? <em> Please </em> . The three prestigious judges will practically <em> beg </em> him to attend their schools once this is over.</p><p>“Good luck,” Leo says with a weak smile, flashing him a thumbs-up. </p><p>Donnie smirks. “I won’t need luck.”</p><p>–––––––– </p><p>With bated breath, Donnie waits for the judges to circulate towards his direction. There’s five more entries ahead of him. He has time to compose himself and rehearse his presentation speech. He checks his display boards to make sure they’re organized and adjusts his invention in the center.</p><p>At last, the judges arrives at his presentation, intimidating and critical. </p><p>“And you are…” one judge asks, gazing at him intently.</p><p>“Greetings! My name’s Othello Von Ryan,” he says and gestures towards his robot. “And may I present my invention: Mimic-Me.” </p><p>Another judge raises an eyebrow, curious. “What does your invention do?”</p><p>“You mean, what it <em> doesn’t </em> do,” he says with a smirk. “It dances, does Ninjutsu and mimics whatever I do. Among other stuff. Let me demonstrate…” </p><p>Donnie puts on his special Mo-cap gear, covered with tactile sensors and markers. He does a show of exhibiting his Ninja skills as the robot mirrors his actions.</p><p>The first half of his presentation goes by smoothly, with Donnie displaying the various features while boasting his coding and programming prowess. ( And pretty much everything he specializes in ) </p><p>The judges are wowed, nodding their heads in approval, and overall impressed.</p><p>Everything’s going according to plan–  </p><p>The robot abruptly stops responding to his movements; it twitches and whirls as sparks emits from it. </p><p>Donnie stares at it in disbelief as his heart pounds wildly in his chest. </p><p>
  <em> No, no, no! </em>
</p><p>The three judges gives each other a solemn look before writing notes inauspiciously.</p><p>“It’s… fine, I assure you!” Donnie insists, pushing up his sleeve to type rapidly at his wrist communicator. “Just give me a moment to fix this!”</p><p>Oh God, what is going on? It’s not responding to his commands! He tries to undo complicated lines of code, grumbling under his breath. </p><p>Behind him the robot crashes into his display boards, knocking them over, but he doesn’t notice, let alone care.</p><p>Everyone in the room spectates this ill-timed ordeal; a few opportunists takes out their phones to record it.</p><p>Donnie makes a breakthrough and overrides the system.</p><p>The robot collapses onto its side with a heavy thud as the light fades out of its optics.</p><p>He jabs furiously at his controls to revive it, but nothing changes. “Shit!”</p><p>“It’s rather unfortunate your robot malfunctioned. It was quite innovative,” a judge says, scratching his name off the clipboard. “I’m afraid we’ll have to disqualify you, young man.” </p><p>“No, wait! I have other inventions to show you!” Donnie exclaims, his voice desperate. He’s about to tap at his headpiece to summon his array of inventions until another judge holds out a hand to stop him.</p><p>“Sadly, we don’t have time to view other creations. We’re on a tight schedule, as you can see. Perhaps next year.”</p><p>Donnie lowers his head sadly, his chances of world recognition going out the window. </p><p>–––––––– </p><p>The Science Fair wraps up later that afternoon. Donnie sits atop the school’s steps with his display boards and broken invention laying next to him.</p><p>He hadn’t told Leo where he was going; he just left. Now, he’s watching teenagers brandishing shiny trophies ( and possibly <em> scholarships </em>) as he dwells on what could’ve been.</p><p>Eventually, Leo jogs up to him, his face full of worry. “Donnie, are you okay?”</p><p>Donnie lets out a heavy sigh. “No. I was an Icarus who flew too close to the sun.”</p><p>His brother plops down next to him, pursing his lips. “Donnie–” </p><p>“I don’t know what happened,” Donnie says, pensive, his eyes downcast. “Perhaps I miscounted the variables or–” </p><p>“Donnie… I have to tell you something,” Leo stammers. “I–” </p><p>The genius continues his monologue, undeterred. “–Or I didn’t consider an outside contributing factor–” </p><p>“I broke it!” Leo blurts out, abashed.</p><p>As soon as those three words registers in his mind, every muscle in Donnie’s body tenses. Anger wells up in his chest. His baggy hoodie’s sleeves hides his clenched fists. It alludes to his own feelings as he masks them on the surface.</p><p>“Donnie, I’m so sorry,” Leo tries, reaching out to touch his arm, but Donnie shrugs him off. “It… was an accident, I swear!”</p><p>Donnie turns his head to give him a disconcerting smile. “Accidents happen, Nardo.”</p><p>Leo hesitates, then withdraws his hand, biting his lip guiltily.</p><p>Oh, he’s going to have hell to pay when they get home.</p><p>–––––––– </p><p>As soon as they return to the lair, Donnie makes a beeline for his lab. Leo follows him around like a lost puppy, apologizing profusely. </p><p>Donnie’s lack of emotion is scaring him; he wants him to snap, yell or something!</p><p>“Donnie, I know you’re angry with me. But say something! Do anything!” Leo exclaims. </p><p>Donnie slowly turns around, his eyes unreadable. “You really want me to do something, Nardo?”</p><p>Leo shivers at the dark, erotic tone in his voice.</p><p>Donnie approaches him with slow, predatory strides. Leo’s enthralled by his piercing obsidian eyes as if he sees his naked soul. He roughly cups the slider’s cheeks, digging his fingers into the soft flesh before tugging him into a bruising kiss. The sudden gesture catches Leo off guard as the genius seizes his mouth. </p><p>He lets out a small gasp, and Donnie shoves his tongue inside his wet cavern. He backs Leo up onto the workbench in the corner, pinning him against it with his body. Leo blindly clutches the edge of it as his brother thrusts a leg between his thighs. </p><p>Oh God, when was the last time he encountered this raw, emotional side of Donnie? </p><p>One thing’s clear to him: Donnie’s taking control tonight.</p><p>Leo kisses him back hungrily, whining as he grinds against his thigh. His brother pulls away from the kiss to lave at his neck before sinking his teeth into his flesh, hard enough to draw blood.</p><p>“<em> F–fuck </em>!” Leo cries out. </p><p>Donnie laps at the trickle of blood before withdrawing, licking his lips. His pupils are flared, burning with anger and arousal. </p><p>“What… what the hell was that for, Dee?” Leo gripes, bringing a hand to the weeping bite.</p><p>“You’re about to endure another punishment, Nardo.”</p><p>“D–Donnie, are… are you kidding me? No way–”</p><p>“If you refuse to undergo your punishment–”–Donnie backs away from him as a mechanical arm unfurls with his cell phone in its grip–“Then, I’ll gladly send this highly explicit phone call to not only our family, but to every person we know.”</p><p>“You’re… <em> bluffing </em>.”</p><p>Donnie quirks an eyebrow. “Oh, am I?”</p><p>He pushes play and immediately Leo hears himself moaning and whining for Donnie to fuck him. ( From his <em> previous </em>season. ) Oh, how he remembers that… encounter.</p><p>“You were practically <em> begging </em> me to fuck you,” Donnie says coolly. “How convenient to have a one-sided conversation, isn’t it?”</p><p>Leo gawks at the recording in shock as his cheeks burns with embarrassment. How dare Donnie record him during their one-on-one! And the nerve that he didn’t record himself! Oh, that clever, manipulative asshole! </p><p>He glares at him accusingly. “You… <em> wouldn’t </em>.”</p><p>Donnie smirks. “Don’t test me, Nardo. With how livid I am, I <em> would </em>.”</p><p>Leo lets out a defeated sigh, throwing his hands up in the air. “Fine! I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Good. Now bend over and present your ass to me.”</p><p>Heat erupts throughout Leo’s body at his command. Begrudgingly, he does so, planting his hands onto the table’s surface.</p><p>“Raise your tail and don’t move.”</p><p>Leo curses under his breath as he lifts his tail. He waits in uneasy silence as the cold air of the lab nips at his skin. Donnie returns with his infamous device, now transformed into a vibrator, and before Leo knows it, he shoves it into his cloaca. The genius clacks at his wrist communicator and the toy whirrs to life, stimulating the slider’s sensitive walls. </p><p>Leo lets out a choked gasp. “Donnie–” </p><p>Donnie chuckles darkly. “You humiliated me. Now it's my turn to return the favor.” </p><p>The slider gingerly turns around and finds the softshell gazing at him lustfully. Oh God… here we go again.</p><p>Donnie reaches out to tilt Leo’s chin up. “The vibrator was the first part. Now, for the second part: you owe me an <em> obligatory </em>blowjob.”</p><p>“What?” Leo exclaims. </p><p>Donnie brandishes his phone. “Need I remind you?”</p><p>“Rrr. Fine.” Leo grumbles before lowering himself to his knees, his face level with Donnie’s crotch.</p><p>Donnie smirks down at him. “I’m waiting, Nardo.”</p><p>Leo glares up at him before extending his tongue to lave at his tail. He glides it over his dripping slit with slow, even passes as tangy droplets coats his tongue. </p><p>He brings a hand to massage his tail as he fucks him with his tongue.</p><p>Donnie moans above him as he grips the workbench with one hand. “Hah… keep going.”</p><p>Leo delves the pink appendage into the opening, working it in slow, circular motions. He stretches out his cloaca with every wet thrust.</p><p>Donnie groans and rolls his hips, urging him for more. “Ugh, don’t stop.”</p><p>Leo obliges, upping the intensity of his tongue before pulling away. He plants kisses and nibbles on his tail as he idly strokes it. </p><p>It’s not long until Donnie drops down in front of his face, hard and wet. Leo wraps his hand around him partially as he gives him slow, languid strokes.</p><p>“Faster,” the genius hisses.</p><p>Leo increases his pace, pumping him earnestly. He scowls up at him, pissed but undeniably aroused. How does he have that power over him?</p><p>Eventually, Leo ceases his ministrations in favor of easing his cock into his mouth, slowly working him in, inch by inch. Donnie’s halfway down his throat before Leo pulls back to breathe, saliva connecting him to his cock. He dives right back in and hollows his cheeks, his eyes shut in concentration, trying to ignore the persistent buzzing in his cloaca.</p><p>He bobs his head up and down, humming around his cock before withdrawing for air. </p><p>Leo slowly eases him back in with a stifled moan.</p><p>Donnie grabs Leo’s mask tails and yanks him forward, forcing more of his length into his mouth. Leo whines around his cock as his mouth is plundered once more. He relaxes his throat as he takes him in again.</p><p>The toy in his cloaca vibrates against his walls, galvanizing Leo to double his efforts.</p><p>Donnie rocks his hips back and forth, his pace rough and erratic. “Ah… such a good toy.”</p><p>Tears burns the corners of Leo’s eyes as he chokes on his cock. He shakily grasps onto his thighs for balance as he takes everything Donnie gives him. The vibrator is doing a number on his senses as he focuses on pleasuring him. </p><p>Leo can only imagine how he’s going to be in bed tonight.</p><p>His brother’s body tenses as his cock throbs in his mouth.</p><p>Donnie grips his mask tails tightly, gritting his teeth. “<em> Fuck </em>!”</p><p>Before Leo can brace himself, his release floods his mouth, making him gag a bit. However, he swallows his load without complaint. His brother’s hips moves slightly before he withdraws from his mouth.</p><p>Donnie plants both hands onto the workbench as he gasps for breath. “Damn… I needed that.”</p><p>“Is… this it?” Leo asks breathlessly.</p><p>Donnie gazes down at him through half-lidded eyes with a chuckle. “We’re just getting started, Nardo.”</p><p>–––––––– </p><p>Throughout the evening, Donnie ups the ante as he increases the intensity of the vibrator at random. Dinner turns out to be hard to navigate through without Leo choking or moaning like he’s in heat.</p><p>He squirms in his seat as the toy pulsates against his walls. A small whine escapes him and immediately his face reddens. Mikey and Raph stares at him blankly while Donnie merely smirks.</p><p>“Uh, are you okay, Leo?” Mikey asks.</p><p>Leo manages a strained smile, offering a shaky thumbs up. “F–fine!” </p><p>His tail’s dripping wet, his body humming with arousal and his thoughts frenzied. He’s losing track of conversations, too focused on the steady thrumming in his cloaca and the subtle electronic <em> buzzing </em>. </p><p>
  <em> Dios mío. Please tell me they can’t hear it. </em>
</p><p>“Fuu…” Leo whimpers, biting his tongue to stifle the pleasured noise. He squirms and grips the edge of his seat. He grinds against the chair, smearing the surface with his wetness. If Donnie keeps this little game up, he’s going to drop down. Mercifully, his brother turns down the intensity from pulsating vibrations to a mild humming.</p><p>Once dinner wraps up, a new dilemma surfaces. Dread sinks in his gut. How’s he going to get out of this chair with no one noticing his pool of pre-cum, let alone the fluids running down his thighs?</p><p>“Are you coming to watch Jupiter Jim with us, Leo?” Mikey asks, lingering near the exit.</p><p>“In a minute,” Leo manages.</p><p>With a hum of assent, his little brother leaves.</p><p>Donnie’s the only one left in the kitchen. </p><p>As the genius goes to leave, he leans down to whisper in Leo’s ear: “You’re in for one hell of a night, Nardo. I expect you to be naked and ready for me later.”</p><p>His sultry words sends an avalanche of chills down the slider’s spine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned for the next part; Leo's about to endure his punishment! ;)</p><p>Edit: Spring Fever's on a short break, so I can focus on Fool For You ( and other stories ). I'll be back writing more chapters soon! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Give And Take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo endures his punishment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>When Donnie enters the playroom later that night, he’s pleasantly surprised to find Leo naked and kneeling on the bed. </b>What makes this even more gratifying is that his brother dutifully set out an array of sex toys ( including lube, rope, etc. ) that he’d specifically requested. </p><p>And… is Leo wearing his collar? Unprompted? What a good toy. Donnie assumes he’s trying to lessen his punishment, and for that, he’ll get rewarded… once he gets his punishment over with.</p><p>His tail stirs in his shorts as he approaches the bed. The corner of his mouth lifts. “I’m glad you followed my instructions, Nardo.” </p><p>Leo frowns. “You wouldn’t live it down, Dee. Plus, you’d double my punishment.”</p><p>“Damn straight I would.”</p><p>Donnie strips off his purple gear ( except his battle shell ) and shorts, casting them into a messy pile on the floor. </p><p>“What… do you have in store for me tonight?”</p><p>“Mmm… I’m glad you asked, Nardo. I’m going to fuck your brains out until I fucking collapse, and you know how long I last in bed.” He loves how Leo shivers at his words. “If things get too intense, you can use our safe word.” He inspects a few toys, contemplating their usage for tonight’s events. “Or tap on me.”</p><p>Leo lets out a deep breath. “Okay.”</p><p>Donnie puts the toys aside before beckoning him closer with a finger. “Come here, Nardo.”</p><p>Leo clambers over to him on all fours and kneels at the edge of the bed in front of him. His face is level with his crotch. He gazes up at the genius, his eyes glinting with undisguised desire.</p><p>So Leo’s looking forward to his punishment? Hmm. How intriguing. </p><p>Donnie smirks. “I want you to put your mouth to good use.”</p><p>Leo licks his lips. “Okay.”</p><p>The slider’s gaze trails down to his tail before he takes it into his hand. He gives it gentle strokes before he leans down and brushes his tongue over the dripping slit. He eases the pink appendage inside, stretching his cloaca with every wet thrust. Donnie moans appreciatively as he cups the slider’s face, grinding against his tongue. His encouraging actions galvanizes Leo to devour his cloaca, rousing breathless sighs and moans from the genius. </p><p>It’s not long until he drops down in front of the slider’s face.</p><p>Leo’s hungry eyes darts to his hard and weeping cock, his breath hitching. </p><p>Donnie smirks at his reaction. “What are you waiting for, Nardo?”</p><p>Without missing a beat, the slider eagerly laves at his straining cock, peppering wet kisses and licks along the heated flesh. Leo glides his tongue against the underside and back up to the tip. He eases him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he deepthroats him.</p><p>He loves how eager and obedient Leo is, just to “avoid” his wrath, but it won’t delay the inevitable. </p><p>Donnie groans in pleasure at the undulating liquid heat surrounding him. “Ahh… fuck. So good, Nardo.”</p><p>The telltale pressure building in his groin threatens to mount, and Donnie reluctantly pulls away from the slider’s heavenly mouth. “Ah… that’s enough, Nardo. Now it’s time for your punishment.”</p><p>Leo bites his lip before nodding somberly.</p><p>Without warning, Donnie pushes him onto the bed. Before Leo can react, mechanical arms shoots out of his battle shell, pinning him down to the mattress. </p><p>His face’s pressed against the mattress, his body arched and supple ass lifted in the air. It gives the genius a perfect view of his tail and toned ass.</p><p>“Raise your tail,” Donnie orders.</p><p>The slider obliges as he lifts the appendage, his engorged and wet slit in plain view with his device inside. Donnie licks his lips at the sight. He ghosts his fingers over the toy. “You’re so wet for me, Nardo. You must look forward to your punishment.”</p><p>Leo doesn’t respond, likely embarrassed to admit it aloud. Donnie eases out the toy, loving the cascade of pre-cum as it trickles down the slider’s thighs. </p><p>Leo shudders as he runs his hands over the firm globes of his ass, kneading the sensitive olive-green flesh. Perfect for spanking.</p><p>He takes out a paddle and runs the surface against Leo’s ass, smirking at how the slider quivers at his touch.</p><p>“Ahh!” Leo cries out when he lands the first hit against his backside. Then another, and another, and another– </p><p>In fascination, Donnie observes how Leo’s olive-green skin tinges to a flushed pink from the paddle. He gives his tail a mild strike with the toy, noting the pre-cum coating its surface as he does so. Leo whines and thrusts his ass against his movements.</p><p>“Like it when I spank you, Nardo?” he teases.</p><p>Leo merely groans in pained pleasure. </p><p>Once he’s satisfied with his disciplinary measures, he puts away the paddle. His gaze zeros in on Leo’s tail.</p><p>Whenever he inflicts pain or discomfort, he’d always balances it out with pleasure. He caresses his ass, rubbing slow circles to soothe the twinges of pain. Leo’s body relaxes from his attentive touch. Donnie leans forward to blow his warm breath against his twitching cloaca. </p><p>The slider whines in response, his body shivering in anticipation. Donnie grabs onto his hips and trails a long wet swipe along his tail. The slider gasps. He delves his tongue inside, rubbing the appendage against his sensitive walls. He loves the tangy taste as he buries his snout flush against his tail.</p><p>Leo’s entire body quivers from his ministrations. He thrusts his ass backwards, drawing the wiggling appendage deeper. He bows his head against his forearms as strangled gasps escape him. “O–oh God, Donnie!”</p><p>Donnie laves at his dripping silt, running his tongue over it once more before pulling away. Leo drops down in front of his face. </p><p>The slider tenses up. “Ah… sorry.”</p><p>Donnie merely chuckles. “It’s fine, Nardo. Now I can proceed with the next part of your punishment.”</p><p>He removes his battle shell ( Leo remains in his face-down doggy position ) and grabs a bottle of lube and lathers his fingers with the clear liquid. He eases a finger into the slider’s entrance, slowly stretching him open.</p><p>Leo moans as he thrusts his ass back, whimpering. “Oh God, Donnie…”</p><p>Donnie moves it around and crooks it upwards to stroke the slider’s prostate. Leo’s body jolts as a strangled cry escapes him. Donnie adds another finger, scissoring his tight passage and occasionally grazing over his hidden bundle of nerves. Leo gasps and whines underneath him, quivering and gripping the sheets.</p><p>Satisfied with his prep work, Donnie removes his fingers and gets into position behind him. He coats his cock with a copious amount of lube before rubbing it against the slider’s ass teasingly. “Ready to endure your punishment, Nardo?”</p><p>Leo moans and rests his head against his forearms. “Go… for it.”</p><p>Donnie grabs onto his hips roughly and sinks his fingers into the soft flesh. With a grunt, he plunges into him in one-go, causing the slider to cry out from the intrusion. </p><p>He half expects him to use the safe word, but Leo doesn’t. He merely lets out labored breaths as he adjusts to being filled. The genius gives him a moment before idly rocking his hips back and forth. </p><p>“Ugh… you look so good taking my cock like this,” Donnie groans, his half-lidded eyes taking in the slider’s gorgeous, sweaty body.</p><p>Once he’s certain Leo isn’t in any pain or discomfort, Donnie increases his pace, ramming into him now, galvanized by arousal and his pent-up anger. Oh, it’s absolutely <em> liberating </em>to be in control like this, taking out his frustrations on the source of his feelings.</p><p>Leo whines underneath him as he clenches the sheets, his tight walls squeezing greedily around his cock. “O–ooh fuck! Ahh! Donnie!” </p><p>Donnie plows in and out of his ass, giving it a few firm spanks with his hand. Leo seems to like it by the way he whimpers and thrusts his ass backwards. But the genius has a stern point to make here.</p><p>“You…. ngh… sneak into my lab,” Donnie growls between harsh thrusts, his nails digging into the slider’s skin. “Ah… break my <em> prized </em>invention that’d… hah… ensure my breakthrough into the science world… and didn’t tell me it was broken! Ugh, you humiliated me!”</p><p>“I–I’m… ahh! S–sorry!” Leo sobs in pained bliss as his lithe body jolts back and forth from the momentum of his merciless thrusts. </p><p>“Ugh… <em> fuck</em>,” Donnie moans, gritting his teeth, overwhelmed by mind-numbing pleasure. “Ahh…” </p><p>He can’t even finish his train of thought, let alone form a coherent sentence right now.</p><p>Leo dissolves into moans and sobs of pleasure, taking everything Donnie gives him.</p><p>“Ooh, Donnie! I’m so close–”  </p><p>“Ahh… <em> hold </em> it, Nardo,” Donnie growls. “I may not have the cock ring on you, but I expect you to hold back your orgasms until <em> I </em>say you can come.”</p><p>Leo whines. “But, Donnie–”</p><p>“<em>Do </em>it.”</p><p>The slider lets out labored breaths as he clenches the sheets dutifully. “<em>Shit</em>.”</p><p>It’s not long until Donnie meets his peak with a satisfied groan, flooding the slider’s battered passage with his come. "Ah… <em>fuck</em> yes!"</p><p>“P–please, Donnie,” Leo sobs. “Please… ah… let me come.”</p><p>Donnie lets out a breathless chuckle as he gingerly moves inside him. “You’ve earned it, Nardo.”</p><p>Leo lets out a strangled cry as his come paints the sheets. Once Donnie withdraws from him, the slider collapses onto the bed, gasping for breath.</p><p>Donnie flops down next to him with a pleased sigh. “Damn. That was good.” He turns on his side to face Leo with a smug smile. “Rest up, Nardo, because it’s going to be a <em> long </em> night.”</p><p>Leo merely groans.</p><p>–––––– </p><p>Donnie gives them fifteen-minute intervals to rest and rehydrate before resuming their session. It’s like a game of tit-for-tat or give and take. Leo would undergo a different punishment and get rewarded for his efforts. The genius wants to give his twin limitless pleasure tonight. ( Not only for being a good personal sex toy, but to enjoy their trysts together. )</p><p>–––––– </p><p>Leo doesn’t expect to be blindfolded, suspended in the air ( shibari-style ), upside-down with Donnie’s cock down his throat. Blood rushes to his head, his neck strains from the effort as his mouth’s fucked raw. The ropes digs into his body, chafing his sweaty olive-green skin. It’s not the first time they’ve done shibari, but it’s never been as intense as this. </p><p>“Ah… you better swallow every last drop of my come, Nardo.”</p><p>Leo whines around his cock as the softshell rams in and out of his mouth. He struggles to keep up with his erratic pace. ( However, Donnie was mindful to prop one of Leo’s hands on his thigh in case he was overwhelmed ) </p><p>He works his cock dutifully, gliding his tongue over it and sucking and nibbling the sensitive tip. He repeats his skilled ministrations until the genius’ body stiffens.</p><p>Donnie throws his head back with a pleased groan. “<em>Fuck</em>, Leo!”</p><p>His release torrents down his throat, spilling a little from the corners of his mouth as Leo eagerly swallows his offering. </p><p>“What a good toy, you are, Nardo,” Donnie comments, caressing his flushed face. “You deserve another reward."</p><p>–––––– </p><p>Leo’s on his hands and knees on the bed, now donning his collar <em> and </em>leash as Donnie yanks on it as he fucks him, hard and fast. The slider wails as he hits his sweet spot with every thrust, his climax mounting. He gazes dreamily up at the ceiling, his mouth open as saliva trickles down his chin.</p><p>“Ahh… taking my cock so good, Nardo,” Donnie praises with a naughty smile.</p><p>–––––– </p><p>They go at it for several hours. Donnie constantly changes their positions, one minute Leo’s writhing underneath him, and then the next, he’s bouncing up and down the slider’s cock. Leo has to admit he’s impressed by his twin’s stamina, and his own endurance.  </p><p>He’s exhausted and sore from being thoroughly fucked, but still eager for more. What’s wrong with him? Is he a masochist? </p><p>–––––– </p><p>Leo struggles to keep himself upright as come trickles out of his hole and down his thighs. Donnie rams into him relentlessly before coming inside him for what seemed to be the billionth time that night.</p><p>Ugh, he feels so full and his ass is <em> aching</em>. </p><p>Donnie collapses next to him, gasping for breath. “I think… we set a record, Nardo.”</p><p>Leo groans as he sprawls out on the mattress. His body’s exhausted, sweaty and drenched with come. “Ugh… remind me not to go into your lab again.”</p><p>Donnie doesn’t respond; instead he ghosts his fingers over the bruises and bite marks on his skin. He purses his lips. “Was I too rough?”</p><p>“Ah… it’s nothing I couldn’t handle, Dee,” Leo responds tiredly.</p><p>Donnie bites his bottom lip. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Leo leans over to press their mouths together passionately. He pulls back to smirk at him. “Don’t worry about it. Honestly? I like it rough.”</p><p>A smirk forms on the softshell’s lips. “Be careful what you wish for, Nardo.”</p><p>“Am I forgiven?”</p><p>“Yes, I forgive you, Leo. But next time, I won’t be so forgiving, or <em> generous</em>.”</p><p>Leo chuckles. “Duly noted.”</p><p>They share one last quick kiss before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spring Fever's back with occasional updates! I know this chapter's long overdue, but I hope it's worth the wait! Enjoy! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>